


The Consort

by alby_mangroves



Series: Lunchbreak Sketches [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Suddenly, Loki was to go from being cherished foundling Prince, to Jotun meddling consort. If only they knew, he'd been meddling for years.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dvs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Unwinding of Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/895759) by [dvs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvs/pseuds/dvs). 



> For d, who tolerates my screamails and whose Unwinding Of Loki is a thing of beauty ♥  
> I'm sorry I turned him into an Ice Princess, it just sort of happened.

 

**[DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)  |  [LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/119094045399/i-accidentally-an-ice-princess-for-dvswraatins-4)**


End file.
